1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, more particularly one, which is equipped with an indicating lamp assembly having first and second lamps that are respectively used for helping people find the switch in the dark, and for indicating that the switch has been switched on.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Switches are available that are equipped with lamps used for helping people find the switches in the dark. And, switches are available that are equipped with indicating lamps, which will begin to produce light as soon as the switches are switched on such that people can be informed that power is on.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional switch includes a housing 31, a control element 32, an indicating lamp 33, first, second, and third terminals 34, 35, and 36, and a spring-loaded metallic member 37. The control element 32 is pivoted on an upper portion of the housing 31 such that the switch 3 can be switched from a closed position to an open position, and vice versa by means of the control element 32; when the switch 3 is in the closed position, power can be supplied through it. The first, the second, and the third terminals 34, 35, and 36 are secured to a lower portion of the housing 31, and project into the housing 11 at upper ends thereof. A metallic conducting element 341 is disposed in the housing 31, and connected with the first terminal 34. The second terminal 35 has a conducting plate 351 pivoted to the upper end thereof. The spring-loaded metallic member 37 is secured on a lower side of the control element 32 to touch the conducting plate 351 such that the control element 32 can cause the conducting plate 351 to change angle together with it; the switch 3 will be closed as soon as the conducting plate 351 comes into contact with the third terminal 36 as shown in FIG. 5; the switch 3 will be opened as soon as the conducting plate 351 is away from the third terminal 36 as shown in FIG. 4.
The indicating lamp 33 is disposed in the control element 32, and used for indicating that the switch 3 is in the closed position. The indicating lamp 33 has first and second legs 331 and 332. Furthermore, a load 38 is provided, which is connected with both the second leg 332 and the spring-loaded metallic member 37 at two ends. And, the first leg 331 is arranged in such a position that when the switch 3 is switched to the closed position, the first leg 331 will come into contact with the metallic conducting element 341, as shown in FIG. 5, and such that when the switch 3 is switched to the open position, the first leg 331 will be away from the metallic conducting element 341.
Consequently, the indicating lamp 33 will be on as soon as the switch 3 is switched to the closed position, indicating that power has been switched on. And, the indicating lamp 33 will be off when the switch 3 is in the open position.
However, no indicating lamp assembly for a switch is available that includes first and second lamps respectively used for helping people find the switch in the dark, and for indicating that the switch is switched on.